1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manicure sheet used for masking the skin proximate to the nail being manicured.
2. Prior Art
Manicure has long been one of intimate arts for improving the beauty of nails and fingers. Generally manicure is applied by one who wants her nails manicured by applying with a tiny brush to her nails an oily nail enamel procurable from a cosmetic store. Recently, however, care of fingers and manicure by cosmetologists have become popular and with that manicure technique has come to be fast improved.
As one of such new manicure techniques there is now known a method in which nails are sprayed with aqueous nail colors for producing colorful patterns. To explain it in detail, the procedure consists in first applying a base coat (normally a clear oily nail enamel) with a brush, then spray aqueous nail color/s in one or more layers and finally finish by applying a top coat (normally also a clear oily nail enamel) with a brush.
In the technique, there arises no risk of the base coat or the top coat being mis-applied out of the nails because such coat is applied by brushing. The aqueous manicure colors, however, are applied by spraying, thus are likely to stain the skin proximate to the nail.
Hence, hitherto, the aqueous manicure color having scattered out of the nail was washed away with soap or the like or removed with a pencil remover after drying out of the top coat. The manicure colors once caught in the wrinkles of the skin are, however, difficult to wash off even if they are aqueous and it was often the case that great effort was required for removal or washing-off of the staining colors. In order to cope with the situation a means was taken to coat the skin proximate to the nail with oil and peel off the aqueous manicure color mis-sprayed thereon after drying out of the top coat. This, however, required the effort to wipe off the oil and further wash off the remainder thereof.